With Eyes Like Night
by Syrabella Temptation
Summary: Can Reid and Tyler fall in love, and keep them...or will they lose the only girls that don't mind that they have eyes like the night.Rated teen, may increase with future chapters.
1. Fate¿

This is my attempt of a "The Covenant" fanfic. I'm a huge Reid fan girl so this story is mainly about him finding love…. Reid/OC ; Tyler/OC

Warning: graphic language (at least in this chapter)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three months after Caleb's ascension, and the "Chase incident". The sons of Ipswich were happily continuing their school career, Caleb with Sarah for companionship, and Pogue dating Kate. Only Tyler and Reid were alone, and they hated every second of it.

The group spent most of their out-of-school time at "Nicky's", their favourite bar. Caleb could be found playing fooseball with Pogue, or dancing with Sarah, and the same could be said about Pogue, but with Kate. Again, Reid and Tyler were left alone, girl less, to place bets on pool games, and watch their friends with a mixture of happiness and hatred.

"Damn, man this is bullshit!" Reid grunted, after taking a shot at pool.

"I know dude. How'd they end up with chicks before us? I mean, there was no problem when it was just Pogue and Kate, but how'd both goodie's end up with girls before us?!?!" Tyler said missing his shot, and swearing loudly.

"Hold the phone, look there…" Reid said distracted, as two lovely ladies, walked into the bar.

The first was a red head, with alluring, almond shaped, dark green eyes. Her eyelashes flickered in a mixture of seduction and danger. She was at least 5' 5" with long shapely legs, completely exposed from under her mini purple and red checkered skirt. Her top was a simple black camisole, with lace straps, and high heels tightened with black lace, that wrapped up her calves.

The other had a pixie cut, dyed purple. Her rounder baby blue eyes, hinted at innocence, more than the fact that she was biting her lip. Her black t-shirt, so tight that it showed the lines of her bra, had the Guns 'N Roses logo on the front, and "Paradise City" written on the back in red letters. Her dark blue jeans were snug against her legs, and curved wonderfully against her butt. Her shoes were simple black runners.

Reid and Tyler watched the two with interest, but silently agreed to play it cool, until they knew if there was a guy with them.

The girls walked up to the bartender. The redhead hit her palm against the bar, to get Nicky's attention. Miss baby-blue-eyes, ordered a "Nap at Charlie's", probably the weakest alcoholic drink Nicky offered, while the red head ordered a "Hurricane Jane".

"I want the red head." Reid leaned over and told Tyler.

"No problem dude. I don't like it when chicks get plastered." Tyler responded. The two made their way through the crowd towards the girls.

"hello ladies. Haven't seen you here before." Reid said, standing to the left of the red head, as Tyler stood to the right of the purple haired girl.

"I should hope not. We haven't been here before." The one girl said blinking her big blue eyes, and sipping her drink.

"Don't flirt Tem. They just want down our pants." The red head nearly spat, as she downed her drink in one shot, eyes closed.

"Oh but Sy, their cute." Tem pouted.

"Yeah, Sigh, we're cute!" Reid smiled.

She flashed her eyes open and looked at Reid. If he had been any other kind of man, Reid probably would've backed off, but the danger in her eyes just enticed him more.

"It's Sy. Short for Syrin. This is my sister Temari." She said, almost as a reward to Reid for not running scared.

"I guess you're used to guys tripping over themselves, with wet pants in fear of you." Reid said.

"Oh don't mind Sy! She's just not very male friendly… but I am, and she always does what I want her to!" Temari giggled, actually giggled, (Tyler nearly fell over, his knees felt weak) and flung her arms around her older sister.

Syrin rolled her eyes, but smiled. "So who are you boys?"

"Reid, Garwin Reid."

"Tyler Simms." He smiles at Temari.

Syrin raises an eyebrow. "Garwin, Simms? Where have I heard those names before?"

"The sons of Ipswich. Along with Denvers and Parry." Temari answers without skipping a beat.

"Right, I knew I heard those names somewhere."

"You guys always talk in sync like that?" Tyler asked.

"Well it helps that-" Temari started

"We're twins. Can't you see the resemblance?" Syrin smirked.

"Sy, we gatta go! It's almost midnight." Temari poked her sister's shoulder.

"What, you turn into pumpkins at midnight?" Reid taunted.

"No, it was the carriage that turned into a pumpkin, Cinderella's ball gown disappeared. And was replaced with her old rags!" She added the last part, as Reid's eyes showed he only caught the "ball gown disappeared."

"No, we just need to get to our dorm. Tommorrows our first day at Spencer." Temari smiled as she hopped off the barstool.

"Really, that's were we go. Maybe we could escort you back?" Tyler asked hopeful.

Syrin ran her hand through her hair, a nervous tick that Tem recognized immediately.

"I think that would be a great idea. You never know what weirdo's try to rape college girls these days." Temari said.

Syrins eyes widened. _damn, Tem, I don't want these guys near our dorm_. She thought, but knew that once Temari made up her mind, nothing could deterr her.

Reid gave a slight wave to Caleb, Pogue, and the girls, as Tyler and himself escorted the twins out of the bar.

"Was that Tyler and Reid?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, where did they get girls?" Caleb asked in disbelief.

"Oh come on guys, you think you two are the only Sons of Ipswich that can find love?" Kate and Sarah argued.

-------------------------------

"How'd you girls get here?" Tyler asked, as they walked outside.

"We walked." Temari said. "My convertibles in the shop-"

"And I can't ride my motor cycle in a skirt." Sy finished.

"Hey beautifuls! Why don't you ditch those losers, and come play with us!" a pair of drunk idiots yelled from across the parking lot.

Syrin's eyebrow twitched, and clenching her fist she yelled back. "And why don't you two dick heads go home play with yourselves, then play with each other, then play with yourselves again!"

Both Reid and Tyler looked surprised at her out burst.

"Sy has a bad temper, and she hates idiots." Temari explained, rubbing her sisters shoulders to help calm her down.

"Come on, my hummer's just over here." Tyler said, leading the group to the white hummer that was his pride.

Temari got into the passanger's seat, while Reid and Syrin, slid into the back.

"So, I never did catch your last name." Reid said, when Tyler started driving.

"It's Popel." Temari answered.

"Pop-el?" Tyler frowned.

"No, Popel. As in Po-pel." Sy corrected.

Reid frowned. _Popel? Pope? Naw, I'm just being paranoid!_ He mentally chastised himself.

Now Syrin would be the first to admit, that she actually enjoyed Reid's company. He was kinda funny, kinda charming, kinda…_Damnit girl! NO NO NO!!! Don't you dare fall for blonde hair and a bad boy attitude! You're strong, you're powerful you're…..in way over you're head._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ so whatcha think? My first attempt at a movie fan fic, with language and mature matter... please comment!_

_  
oh and yes, I realize it's short.  
_


	2. Free Falling

Second chapter….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syrin lay on the bed in her dorm, and could only think about Reid. How the guys had walked them to their room. She was so lost in thought, that she completely missed Temari's question.

"Earth to Sy!" Temari said annoyed jumping on her bed.

"Hu? Oh, what did you say?" Syrin asked confused.

"Never mind. Go take a shower, maybe you'll wake up."

Syrin nodded, and undressed. She grabbed a towel, and left the dorm without a word to her sister. Her red hair brushed the small of her back as she walked silently through the halls, to the showers.

With a deep sigh, she stepped under the boiling hot water. A she stood under the pounding spray, her lips slowly mouthed out words, until she began to sing.

"**Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need  
**

** I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gatta be strong  
And he's gatta be fast  
And he's gatta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gatta be sure  
And it's gatta be soon  
And he's gatta be larger than life"**

It was this sound that caused Reid to pause outside the showers. As quietly as he could he opened the door, his curiosity getting the better of him.

** "Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

** I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gatta be strong  
And he's gatta be fast  
And he's gatta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gatta be sure  
And it's gatta be soon  
And he's gatta be larger than life**

** Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me"**

Reid smiled at her last verse, as she turned off the water, and grabbed her towel. He heard her sigh, and slowly turn to open the door.

Reid's smile vanished as he realized he had nowhere to run from, before she'd see him.

His worry was wasted though. Syrin walked out of the shower, and walked straight out of the room. Not even noticing he was there.

Reid walked after her. "Sy!" he called.

That vaguely caught her attention. "Hmm?" Sy slowly looked up and around. "Oh, hey Reid."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I may have only met you tonight, but you seriously look out of it."

Syrin shrugged. "Somethings just stuck in my head and it's not leaving any time soon."

"Something or someone?" Reid winked.

Sy rolled her eyed, and started walking back to her dorm, singing loudly enough for Reid to hear, but not to wake the sleeping residents.

"**Oh my love, I know you are my candyman oh my love your word is my command oh my love I know you are my candyman let us fly to bounty land" **

Sy turned, smiling, and gave Reid a wink, as she disappeared into her dorm room.

"Damn, she's hot." Reid smirked, and walked to the room he shared with Tyler.

------------------------------------------------------

"Feeling better sweetie?" Temari asked, removing her make-up, as Syrin walked into the room.

"Much." she said. Syrin went to her dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of panties, pyjama pants and a tank top. "I ran into Reid in the hallway." she added absently.

"Oh really? Did he hear you sing?" Temari asked, completely interested.

"I might've sung a few bars for him in the hallway." Syrin flung herself on her bed.

"So you do like him! EEEEE!! This is awesome!" Tem squealed.

"Tem, please. I just want to get some sleep." Syrin groaned. She reached over and turned off her light.

"Oh Sy, you ruin my fun." Tem pouted, and crawled into her own bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid pouted from his seat in English Lit.

Syrin sat four rows in front of him, and her school uniform refused to let him see anything he hadn't already between her bar outfit, and her towel last night.

Syrin could feel Reid's eyes on her, and a small smile spread her lips.

"Hey Temari, don't look, but I'm sure Tyler's wishing you were back in your bar clothes."

"Oh shush Sy." Temari blushed, and tried to listen to the instructor.

Syrin quickly scribbled down a note, and passed it to the student behind her. "Reid." she whispered. The girl nodded, and passed it to the boy behind her "Reid" she whispered.

When Reid got the note, be frowned, then grin, to rival the Cheshire cat appeared on his face. He elbowed Tyler. "Dude, looks like the girls want to get to know us better."

Tyler shyly smiled, "wicked."

After class, Syrin and Temari slowly walked, giving Reid and Tyler enough time to catch up.

"Hey girls! These are our friends Caleb Denvers, and Pogue Parry. Caleb's girlfriend Sarah, and Pogue's Kate." Tyler introduced them. "Guys, Temari and Syrin Popel."

"Pleasure to meet ya." Sy said. Temari nodded.

"We were going to change, and then head out for coffee, you two want to join us?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. Got nothing important to do." Syrin smiled.

"Umm, studying?" Temari reminded.

"Like I said nothing important."

"hey what's that sound?" Kate frowned after hearing

"Pretty girls make me nervous  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
When they're as pretty as you"

"Oh my cell. 'Scuse me." Syrin said, and took a couple steps away.

""Pretty Girls make me nervous"?" Caleb asked.

"Her all time favorite song." Temari answered.

A couple seconds later they heard Sy scream,"Screw off!" She hung up her phone, and barely resisted the temptation to chuck her cell phone.

"Syrin? You okay?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah." Her eyes were narrowed to tight slits, making her eyes appear black as night.

"Sy! "Travelling Solider"." Temari said worried.

Syrin took a deep breath.

"Traveling Solider?" Reid frowned.

"It's a song a wrote to help me calm down, when my temper gets the better of me." She opened her eyes wide, flashing the deep forest green tint.

"Okay, so we'll meet you guys in the foyer, when we're done changing okay?" Temari said, nearly dragging Sy down the halls to their dorm.

"Calm your ass down Sy!" Temari nearly yelled as they changed.

Sy slipped on a pair of light wash blue jeans. "It was Vincent on the phone."

Temari stopped. "Maybe going for coffee isn't a good idea."

"No, we'll go. Vinny has to know that he hasn't won." Syrin tossed Temari a simple pale pink sundress, as Temari tossed her a red one shoulder belly shirt.

"Okay, but keep calm. I don't want this relationship blown because you lost your temper again!"

"There is no relationship… yet. I'll try to keep my anger in check." Syrin grabbed her purple tie-dye bandanna, and a pair of black runners, while Temari slipped on red kitty-heeled flipflops, and her silver bangle bracelets.

"Come on. Let's make some friends." Syrin said as they walked down the hall to the main foyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Syrin's releif, everyone was very nice. Nobody asked very serious questions, and no questions about their past.

"I still don't believe your twins. You don't look anything a like." Kate said for the 4th time.

Temari giggled. "Well, we're the same height, same blood type, same body type. Well when we were kids, we were identical." she sipped her frappachino.

"Well, aside from our eyes. But when we got into our teens, I dyed my hair red at a friends house, and absolutely fell in love with the colour." Syrin added, putting down her ice cap.

"I had decided to try the purple instead, and, like Sy said, fell in love with it. She's been red, and I've been purple ever since."

"Much to mom's dismay!" Sy laughed.

"So you where close to your parents then?" Pogue asked.

Both Syrin and Temari stiffened. Syrin bowed her head.

"Not really. Our dad died when we were four, and our mom… well, she never was able to cope well after."

"'Cope'? Temari, she all but abandoned us!" Syrin spat out.

"Ouch. Don't worry you guys, you have us now!" Sarah smiled, and held her hands out to the twins.

Sy and Tem looked at each other and smiled, they each took one of Sarah's hands. "Thanks hun." Temari said.

The rest of the afternoon, was actually fun. Somehow they ended up back at Nicky's.

"4 ball side pocket." Syrin said as she took her pool shot. "yes! Beat that." she taunted to Reid.

"Fine, 2 ball, rebound off side into opposite." Reid smiled, and Sy rolled her eyes not believing he could do it.

Her jaw dropped when he made the shot, but she quickly recovered. "lucky shot." She playfully pushed him to the side. "6 ball corner pocket."

"Can't be done." Reid murmured absently.

"Put your money where your mouth is." she grinned, and made her shot.

"Damn, looks like we have a stalemate." Reid said, slightly confused, he'd been Using, only a little, but still, how could she tie him, with his powers?

"Hmm, I recall, in the rules of pool, when a stalemate occurs the male takes the money and buys the girl supper." Syrin winked.

On the other side of the bar, Tyler and Temari were talking, quite intimately.

Tyler was so glad, he was no longer watching Caleb, and Pogue being happy with their girls. He might stand a chance of finding love with Temari, so long as he didn't take any advice from Reid. It made Tyler wonder how long it would take Syrin to splash a coke on Reid, and storm off.

"Hey, mind breaking up the love fest so long as I'm here? I don't want to puke before I eat." Syrin said sitting at the table.

Temari sighed. "Can you possibly have worse timming?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, I could've waited till you where making out." she laughed.

"Tyler and Temari, were making out?" Reid asked sitting down, with a plate of fries.

"No but you could tell they were seconds from it." She stuck out the tip of her tongue, and popped a hot fry in her mouth.

"Here." Reid handed her his coke.

Syrin took a drink, then handed it back. "Thanks, I didn't expect them to be freshly hot."

"That's Nicky for ya. He lives to bully and surprise." Pogue said, as he and Kate sat down after he (purposely) lost at fooseball.

"Well, yeah. Nicky has nothing better to do." Caleb said out of breath, as he and Sarah sat down from dancing.

A couple hours later, Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate left, and the remaining four promised that they wouldn't be much longer.

_ Stupid classes…_ Syrin thought to herself. She didn't want the night to end.

Some how, after Caleb and them left, Temari ended up on Tyler's lap, and Syrin was using Reid's shoulder as a pillow.

With a sigh Temari, and Tyler, got up. "Come on, we should get going." Tyler said sadly.

Syrin groaned. "damn, I was almost asleep."

"Don't worry. If you fall asleep in the hummer I'll carry you to your dorm." Reid said jokingly.

He never expected, he'd actually have to carry her. Sure enough Syrin fell asleep in the car. Reid picked her up, and carried her into Spencer.

"You know, this is the first time, she's ever fallen asleep with people around." Temari said worried.

Reid wasn't paying attention to Tem. He was to stunned at the pure beauty, Syrin was. Her face was completely calm. It wasn't challenging, defiant, or filled with anger for once.

_ Damn, Tyler I hope you know what your doing with Temari. I think I just sold my soul to this woman. _


	3. Motorcycle driveby

Wow...It's been so long since I've looked at this story... sorry everyone! But I'm going to try and bring it back from the dead!... oh I forgot to mention, but Kate, like Sarah, knows about the Sons of Ipswich's powers...

--

Syrin awoke groaning as sun-light shone on her eyes. Blinking them open, she realized she was in her dorm and that Temari wasn't.

"Tema?" She murmured glancing at her clock. _No wonder she's not here! It's almost 2!_ Sy shook her head and changed into some casual clothes, deciding that an hour and a half of class was so not worth getting up for. Sy shook her head, and gently fingered the delicate curved rod iron, bed frame. She giggled, thinking about the hours of arguing with the head master about one little bed frame. Her finger tips, paused over the diamond and onyx heart inlay, to gently skim over it. She shivered. He had given the bed frame to her, and as much as she hated him, Syrin enjoyed the gifts she had been given.

Sy shook her head, and slid out of the bed. She quickly shimmied out of her pj's and into a pair of dark wash cargo jeans and a red camisole. She grabbed her cell phone, keys, wallet and her leather jacket. Locking the dorm room door, she skipped down the stairs and into the dorm garage. Taking the elastic off from around her wrist, she quickly put her hair up in a low, messy bun, before unlocking her tote, and grabbing her helmet.

"Hey baby." She smirked walking up to her custom motor cycle. There were a few guys in the garage, skippers and those that slept in like she did, that stared in wonder at the girl with the bike. Syrin rolled her eyes, and started her bike, slipping on her helmet. With am impressive, and slightly immature, burnout she was off and out of the garage, off of school grounds, and free.

Sy didn't pay any attention to where she was going. Although when she did stop, she was right outside where Putnam Barn once stood. She took off her helmet, and sighed. She may know much about how it burn down, but she did know that it was one of the few buildings left from the original pilgrims. Her heart ached at the loss of history.

A buzzing against her leg caught her attention. Undoing the snap on her calf pocket, she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open, carelessly.

"Hullo?"

"Syrina-Anna. What do you have to say for yourself?" a mans voice growled on the other end.

"Vincent." Syrin muttered through clenched teeth. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want answers Syrina-Anna, before I have to go out and find you."

"Try! I dare you to come looking!" She closed her cell phone with an angry snap. "UHRG!" she groaned, leaning over her handle bars.

Her phone started to vibrate again.

Syrin looked at the caller ID, and her mood lifted.

"'Ello Reid." she said with a smile.

"Syrin, Where've you been? We missed you in class."

Syrin laughed. "I kinda slept in..."

"Well were are you now? We're in your dorm, and Temari's freaking out, because you're not."

"Just tell her I went for a ride, I'll be back at the dorm later."

Reid's muffled voice relayed the message to the group. Syrin giggled as she heard Temari freaking out.

"Give me that phone!" Temari screeched. "Sy get home now, or so help me I'll-"

"Vincent phoned me." Syrin interrupted calmly.

"..., what about?" She asked softly.

"He wants to know what I'm doing."

"What did you say?"

"I told him to come and find me, if he wanted to know."

Temari sighed. "You've done at least we'd have an advantage here... What song are you cooling off to?"

Syrin blinked. "Actually no song. When I saw Garwin's name on my caller ID, I just, felt better."

"No song? Well you're not using, so it has to be true. Wow, I'm impressed. Maybe this move was good for you."

Syrin rolled her eyes, then strained to hear the chatter in the background. "Whats going on over there?"

"Don't worry about that. Were are you?"

"The Putnam Barn. Well what's left of it."

Temari relayed that bit to the group. After some murmuring, Temari comes back on the phone. "We'll be there soon. Wait for us 'Rina." Temari hung up.

Syrin sighed, and leaned forward, over the handle bars. "uhrg." she groaned.

Syrin waited for half an hour. Just sitting in front of the burnt ruble, until she heard the soft rumbling of Tyler's Hummer. As she turned, she pulled the elastic out of her hair, allowing it to fall and float around her. She smiled at the group.

"Sy! Are you okay?" Temari asked getting out of the car and racing to Sy's side.

"hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." She winked.

"What made you stop here?" Caleb asked, as everyone exited the hummer.

"I dunno. It just felt like a good place to stop." Syrin shrugged.

The Sons of Ipswich exchanged a look with Sarah and Kate.

"What?" Syrin frowned at the boys.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Syrin." Sarah smiled.

Temari and Syrin looked at each other in confusion. The twins stared at each other, then turned back to the group.

"What is it about this place? There is a ... power here." Syrin asked.

Temari nodded.

"What do you mean, power?" Pogue frowned.

Syrin sighed. "I'm sorry Tem, I can't keep pussy-footing this issue!"

"SY NO!"

Syrin closed her eyes, and flashed them open. They were as black as night. Syrin focused on Tylers Hummer. She lifted it straight up into the air, then set it gently back down.

Temari started to cry.

Syrin blinked and her eyes returned to their normal green. "That's what I mean by power."

The Sons of Ipswich looked at each other and slowly smiled. Reid broke out into a full force grin, and began to holler and laugh.

Temari turned to look at the guys in confusion. "why are you laughing?" she cried.

Syrin raised an eyebrow, "last time I told somebody that, they thought I was a witch and tried to burn me..."

"Don't you see how great this is?" Ried laughed, running up, and grabbing Syrin into a bear hug.

Syrin froze as he hugged her. "Reid what are you talking about?"

Tyler wiped the tears from Tema's cheeks. He closed his eyes along with closing his fist around them, he slowly opened his hand, revealing perfect cut diamonds. He opened his eyes and they were pitch black.

Temari gasped.

"We're the Sons of Ipswich. We're not sure why, but our families have always had power."

"Well we didn't. We just woke up just after midnight, and we both had these was three months ago." Temari said softly, as Tyler gently held her hand.

"Three months?" Caleb and Pogue shared a look.

"You two wouldn't be related to a Pope family would you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, how'dcha know? The Popel's are a branch from the Popes." Syrin answered relaxing a bit to Reid.

"So when Chase died" Pogue started

"Since he didn't will anyone his power it went to who ever, in the bloodline, that could carry it." Caleb finished.

Temari and Syrin looked at each other. "Who was this Chase?" Sy asked.

"Chase Collins, or Pope, before he was adopted. He was a son of Ipswich, only we didn't know about him, until he came after Caleb's power." Reid answered.

"He was willing to kill any or all of us in order to become stronger." Tyler added.

"Like Vincent." Sy whispered.

"Vincent?" Kate asked.

"He was our care taker. He knew of old magics like this... magics that where almost destroyed during the Salem Witch Hunts. He was our guardian when our parents were away, when we were kids..." Temari's voice trailed off.

"Then when he found out about our powers, he tried to use us for his own selfish gains. He abused our trust." The last part of Sy's speech was for Temari's sake. "Every now and then he calls me to try and get me to help him out. I continually refuse, but he knows I'm growing impatient with his games, and annoyed and sooner or later I'll help him just to shut him up."

"Well take care of Vincent when we have to." Temari held a hand out to her sister.

Syrin took it and smiled, as she looked up at Reid. "Right."

"Come on, why don't we head back to the dorms." Caleb suggested, and recived curt nodds from everyone.

They put Sy's bike in the back. Kate sat on Pogues lap in the front seat, as Tyler drove. Sy sat on Reid's, Sarah on Caleb, and Temari sat in the middle of the back seat.


End file.
